


virgo sun

by guiltysummer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, Mild Language, Shoujo Manga Appreciation Club, there's a lot of banter here i hope it's not ooc LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltysummer/pseuds/guiltysummer
Summary: an unlikely friendship between a prince in the making and a recovering delinquent.
Relationships: Settsu Banri & Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	virgo sun

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for so long - i'm not the biggest fan of banri's dynamic with the hyodo bros, but his interactions with muku are incredibly underrated. they have the potential to be good friends, I think! not to mention that they share the same sun sign of virgo, which is what this fic is named after. I think they'd be into astrology as well, though muku would be more open about it if he was! even if this doesn't revolve around banri and muku interactions alone, it was super fun to write.

Just as the tracking had promised him, Muku’s package had finally arrived at the dorms. Meticulously shedding the layer of plastic from the box, Muku unveiled the latest addition to his ever growing manga collection with sparkles in his eyes. “Uwah,” the boy stared in amazement, fingers hovering over the crisp packaging.

Then, as he was about to slip out a volume or two from the opening slot, Muku heard the front door open.

“I’m home,” announced the incoming person. Muku was quick to identify the voice as Banri’s, who seemed to have arrived home early from university.

“Welcome back!” he greeted Banri, who kicked off his sneakers and placed them in their designated slot. 

Banri strides to the living room area with his hands in his pockets, noticing Muku had yet to turn and face him. “Whatcha got there, Muku?”

“It’s the limited edition, repackaged set of the Fruit Salad manga!” his response is filled with enthusiasm, and when the boys lock eyes Banri notes how Muku’s expression matches his tone. “They released it in honor of the anime reboot, so I pre-ordered it when they first announced it!”

Suddenly, Muku relaxes his shoulders and averts his eyes. “Ehe, it’s a bit of an old series and kind of an acquired taste, so…” The realization had kicked in, and Muku realized his excitement was purely unsolicited.

Heck, he wasn’t even sure if Banri was into his favorite genre, or manga in general, to begin with.

“Nah, I was just thinkin’ about how my sister owned a set of it awhile back,” Banri noticed the change in demeanor, so he finally responded. “Pretty sure I read it too, but I can’t remember what it was about.”

“You were a fan of Fruit Salad too?!” Muku leans over the couch to gawk at Banri for confirmation, his enthusiasm making a sudden comeback.

“Well, can’t say I was a huge fan or anythinー”

“Then I’d like you to be the first to read through this new set! It’s sure to revive your love for this series!”

Banri’s eyes widen. This was definitely not the direction he intended their conversation to go. “Oh no, I couldn’t possiblyー”

“Please, I insist!” Muku interjects with haste.

“See, I don’t think Iー”

“Banri, please! Um... well, there’s tons of bonus content from the author and illustrator too, and it’s definitely a series worth revisiting…!” Muku has his hands pressed together in a pleading motion, gazing with his big doe eyes that now burned with determination.

“Aight, if you say so,” Banri concludes in defeat. 

Muku just isn’t letting up, and the kid is hella excited about this manga, his mind tells him. He ultimately decides it won’t hurt to skim through the whole series after his homework later that night, so Banri takes the big box Muku happily plops in his arms and lugs it to his dorm.

Yeah, this should be a piece of cake.

* * *

It’s 10:57 PM, and Banri still hasn’t started his homework.

Instead, he’s deeply engaged in the 12th volume of Fruit Salad, nearing the end of the series with no hope of looking back or quitting.

He could’ve sworn it would’ve taken him much less time, but time really does fly when you’re deeply engrossed in reading. How the hell did he get so caught up with reading a shoujo manga series the whole evening anyways?

Banri’s roommate seemed to be wondering the same thing. “Oi,” Juza narrowed his eyes at him, jutting his chin towards the adjacent stack of manga. “What the hell’re you doin’?”

“None of your business,” Banri is quick to retaliate. He glares back once he turns the next page, “You have eyes, don’t ya dipshit?”

“Yeah, and I got ears too. You keep reactin’ to whatever you’re readin' over there, ‘s distracting me from my homework.”

Well, Juza had a point there. Annoyed by the distraction and by getting caught red handed, Banri opts to turn the other cheek and continue where he left off. Things were getting heated within the pages of the manga, and he was eating it up, cliches included. Maybe, just maybe, Banri found himself guilty of enjoying such overused tropes.

Guilty until the bitter end, but shamelessly so, Banri yells out a “hell yeah!” as he finally concludes the last volume of Fruit Salad . The ending was not only as he predicted, but just as he wanted it as well.

His reaction, however, was obviously not something his roommate wanted. “Would it kill ya to just do your homework or somethin’?” 

Juza is met with another glare. “Piss off, Hyodo,” Banri retorts. “I ain’t a dumbass like you who needs the whole night to do somethin’ as easy as homework.”

At least, that’s what he kept telling himself. Realistically, he probably should’ve done the assignments before hitting the books, as the work was to be collected for marks during his first period. But Banri was confident in himself nonetheless, deciding he’d start it before leaving the dorms and would be willing to skip if he couldn’t finish it. 

Yeah, he could sweet talk his way into a late submission, and he was planning on doing some co-op Blood Wars matches around this time anyways.

Slipping the volumes of manga back in their box, Banri picked up the set and ditched Juza to head towards the living room. Itaru and Citron had definitely laid claim on the comfiest couch by now, and he thought he’d swing by Muku’s dorm to drop off Fruit Salad after a few matches.

“Yo,” Banri greets the Spring Troupe members once he finds them as expected. He places the manga set on the coffee table, taking a seat on the couch in the same motion.

“Banri, we have been waiting for you!” Citron beams. “It felt like we would wait for maternity!”

“Eternity,” Itaru corrects, amused by the incorrect usage of vocabulary. “What took you so long? It’s almost midnight and you still have to prep your party for the new event.”

“Nah, there was maintenance so I couldn’t do it before, but it’ll be easy.” Banri gestures towards the set of manga on the tabletop with a nod, too preoccupied with loading up Blood Wars on his phone. “Muku lent me that manga series ‘n I binge read it to kill time.”

Citron is the first to recognize it. “Oh, Fruit Salad! A classic series among the shoujo manga genre!”

“Yeah, I watched the 2001 version of the anime and the reboot’s on my to watch list,” Itaru adds on as he taps away on his screen.

“There’s an anime reboot?” Come to think of it, Banri remembers Muku mentioning a reboot earlier. He concludes the boy was also right on the margin about just how beloved the franchise really was.

“Indeed! Why not start it now? I remember seeing some episodes recorded!” Before they know it, Citron is already wielding the remote, cueing his search for Fruit Salad episodes.

Itaru shrugs, still fixated on his phone screen. “I guess so, as long as you two still co-op. We need to secure our ranking.”

Unfortunately for Itaru, Banri was just as engrossed in the anime on the TV screen than he was his phone.

* * *

Banri waltzes into the kitchen with a big yawn next morning, lethargic from his late night procrastination session. The stack of worksheets he places on the counter is the least of his concerns at this point — he’s determined to get coffee in his system in an attempt to function better.

Too focused on brewing, Banri fails to notice Muku enter until he makes his presence known with a prolonged “um”.

“Good morning, Banri!” the greeting is meek, and Muku’s shoulders just about rise to his ears when Banri casts him an intimidatingly lazy glance. He nods in response, not quite processing the younger boy’s reaction as Banri notices the Fruit Salad set in his hands instead.

“Oh crap, I forgot to give your manga back to ya last night.” 

“I-it’s okay! I really shouldn’t have forced it onto you, it was really inconsiderate of me…” Muku’s gaze drifts to the side as he proceeds to mumble, “I’m like an unexpected stain on a plain white shirt you can’t get rid of…!”

There he goes again, blaming things on himself when he definitely wasn’t to blame. Banri knows you can’t help what you like, especially if there’s someone that shows interest in it too. He had been that person yesterday, but considering how invested Banri became, his curiosity was not in vain. 

“No one’s thinking that about ya but yourself. I actually finished readin’ the whole thing last night.”

“Really…? Wah, I’m so glad to hear that!” the sparkles in Muku’s widened eyes return, and so does his smile. While Banri is relieved that his self depreciation was fleeting, he’s beginning to grow embarrassed. If there’s one thing he’s sure about, it’s that he won’t spare any details about him and Citron binge watching 4 episodes of the anime reboot. Man was Itaru pissed about losing his so-called gaming partners to a cheesy, animated romcom!

“You know, I’d love to hear your thoughts on the story! It’s fun to discuss with someone once you’re both up to date with it, and we don’t have to worry about spoilers!” Muku declares happily.

“Damn right.” Banri raises his leopard printed coffee mug as if to clink his cup with another, and takes a sip before continuing, “As cliche as it was, I’m pretty glad about Tori and Kino endin’ up together.”

“Ah, I see! I’m glad you’re happy with the ending, though I have to admit I always root for Yuji.” Muku scratches the side of his head sheepishly.

“But Kino totally loves Tori, ‘n he was way more willin’ to fight for her too,” Banri proposes, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah! Though I’m really fond of Yuji for being so princely and kind… he was the one to give Tori compassion when she needed it most, and that in itself is pretty romantic!”

“Fair enough, but I’m definitely Team Kino. He’s badass as hell.”

Just as Muku and Banri were in the midst of their friendly debate, a certain energetic Summer Troupe member slings his arm over the latter’s shoulder.

“Morning y’all! I didn’t think you’d be up this early, Setzer!” Kazunari teases, oblivious to the way he had almost caused Banri to spill his coffee. Instead, he points right at him to get Muku’s attention. “This guy was practically up all night watching anime with Ronron!”

Well, so much for keeping that a secret.

“We were just watchin’ the reboot while ranking for a Blood Wars event,” Banri defends himself with a blush tinting his cheeks. He doesn’t know why, but something about being exposed makes him embarrassed to face Muku.

Kazunari laughs, giving Banri’s shoulders a squeeze. “I dunno about that one! Your eyes were glued to the TV the whole time I was in the kitchen grabbing a late night bite!” Sheesh, did he know how to take a hint?

“Ah! I was the one who recorded those episodes! I guess you two beat me to watching them, ehe…” Muku turns to Banri with a grin. “I’m really glad that you got so invested in Fruit Salad! ”

This time, Kazunari frees Banri from his grip. “No way, you let Setzer read the limited edition first?! Me next, Mukkun!” Apparently Banri’s freedom was only temporary, because the bleached blond hooks him back by the shoulders again. “Setzer, you’ve gotta join us for the next Shoujo Manga Appreciation Club Meeting!”

Muku gasps dramatically. “Oh, yes! Will you join us, Banri? I know Sakyo’s already read the series before, and Kazunari gets through manga quick enough for us to have a Fruit Salad discussion!”

Banri finds difficulty in responding, unsure about how much he wanted to attend. What stops him from declining their invite on the spot, however, is their fervor. Kazunari and Muku both share the same enthusiastic smiles, and as embarrassed as he is about bonding over shoujo manga out of all things, Banri can’t help but feel flattered they’d want him to take part in something they were passionate about.

“Uh, sure. I think I’ll be free ‘round then.”

“Alright, bet!” Kazunari clasps his hands together with an even wider grin than before, if that was possible. “I’ll fill you in on the deets on our way to Uni, Setzer! We gotta hit the road!”

“Thanks, Banri! I hope the both of you have a great day!” Muku dismisses them both, proceeding to get ready for school himself. “I look forward to seeing you both at the meeting!”

It’s tomorrow afternoon, Banri discovers, as Kazunari fills him in on the details. He manages to snag the untouched worksheets abandoned on the countertop after downing the last of his coffee, and together they begin their commute to Veludo Arts.

Maybe he could finally start his homework on the way?

* * *

Castella sponge cakes, green tea, and Sakyo Furuichi are situated in front of Banri upon his arrival. He’s hesitant to take a seat across from the man in the living room despite the efforts to prepare, and for a moment it seems as if the two Autumn Troupe members are about to have a staredown.

All it takes is Kazunari, plopping down on the couch with Banri in tow to break the silence. “Hey, Frooch! I’m totes digging the snacks you prepped!” he greets, energetic as usual. “I think I’ll dig in right now, actually! Cheers!”

Sakyo finally lets out an exasperated sigh. “I thought I told you not to call me that.”

Kazunari simply ‘shoots’ him with a finger gun paired with a smile, proceeding to take a bite out of a sponge cake slice soon after.

“So then,” Banri chimes in after clearing his throat. “We’re just waitin’ on Muku now?”

He earns a stiff nod in response, courtesy of Sakyo while he pours himself some tea from the floral teapot upon the coffee table. Silence soon follows, and there isn’t so much as a glance shared between him and Banri, although it’s safe to assume they share mutual thoughts in this moment.

Maybe the two of them are a bit out of place.

Kazunari’s gaze darts from Banri to Sakyo, there and back again. He feels like the atmosphere is missing a snarky comment or two, something in regards to delinquency or old age, and is blissfully unaware of how vehemently they are avoiding hypocrisy.

It’s awkward, and Banri isn’t sure how much he trusts Kazunari to lighten up the mood when there’s the potential to aggravate Sakyo. Surely there’s something he can say that will refrain that outcome?

Thinking back to a tidbit Muku had informed him of before, he decides to take a leap of faith to bring something else they have in common. “So, I heard from Muku that’cha already read Fruit Salad before.”

“I did.” Sakyo answers simply.

Banri expected more to his response, but at least it was a start. “That’s cool. I think I read it awhile back ‘cause my sister owned the series, but I can’t remember much of it. How ‘bout you?”

“I read the series once the reboot was announced, so not too long ago. My sister was also interested, and I thought I’d give it a read to see the content before gifting it to her.”

“Not a bad idea, especially considerin’ what a creep Shigeru is,” chuckles Banri. He’s relieved to finally get a conversation going during Muku’s absence, and he’d have to be lying to himself if he acted as if he didn’t have shit to say about a character or two.

“For reals, Setzer!” Kazunari jumps in with a gasp. “I totally feel for his editor too… she has it rough!”

Even Sakyo nods in agreement. “Shigeru is a grown adult, so his immature and even predatory behavior is unacceptable. He favors high school girls in particular, the same age range as my sister.” He takes a sip from his cup of tea before adding, “He may be fictional, but I would hate for my sister to develop a fondness for him despite his behavior. Especially if she could also be in a vulnerable position like the other young girls in the cast.”

“Such a responsible older bro, I love it!” Kazunari exclaims. “Y’know Frooch, you really give me Hakuri Soga vibes!”

“Interesting you point that out. He happens to be my favorite character.” Sakyo adjusts his glasses, pushing them higher up the bridge of his nose. “Well, if I had to compare Miyoshi, you do remind me of Amase.”

“Eh, really? Awesome! He’s a real funny dude, but doesn’t he remind you of Azuma more? He’s, like, the spitting image of him!”

Banri is having his first bite of sponge cake when he realizes Sakyo and Kazunari have both turned to face him. “Huh?”

“You’re like Haruhiko!” Kazunari suddenly concludes, to which Sakyo supports with a nod of his head.

“He’s cool ‘n all, but I don’t see the resemblance.”

“You’re both laid back but short fused, and you get into fights often.” Sakyo justifies.

“Are you insultin’ me?”

Suddenly, Kazunari shoots up from his seat. “There you are, Mukkun!”

Said individual makes his way towards the Shoujo Manga Appreciation Club (and their guest) with a smile. “Sorry to keep you all waiting! Did I miss anything?”

Shaking his head dismissively, Kazunari is quick to respond, “Nope! We were just warming up with some snacks and assigning each other characters we’re like!”

“Hey Muku,” Banri commands said boy’s attention. “Which Fruit Salad character reminds ya of me the most?”

He ponders for a moment as Kazunari tugs him down for a seat on the couch. “Well, I’ve always thought you were kind of like a shoujo manga love interest, so I’d say Kino?”

Bingo. Muku gets him, Banri thinks to himself with satisfaction. Just the answer he wanted to hear. “Damn right,” he grins, “and you’re just like Yuji.”

“E-eh? Are you serious?” Muku flushes as his mouth goes agape, seemingly taken aback by the answer.

“Course, if anyone’s got the ways of a prince down pat, it’s you.”

Kazunari and Sakyo take Banri’s side with nods that vary in intensity, causing Muku to bow his head. “In that case… I’m very honored you would all associate me with Yuji Soga!”

Banri feels a weight lifted from his shoulders, somehow. Was it because of the compliment he received, or shot back in return? Perhaps it was the way he no longer felt like he didn’t belong there, despite not being a member of their little club.

And maybe, just maybe, he was starting to truly enjoy it.

“Now that we got all that settled, let’s get the ball rolling, yeah?” he speaks up, eager to spark a friendly debate. “I actually wanted to know everyone’s thoughts on the end game couples, since Muku ‘n I were discussin’ it not too long ago.”

Banri successfully ensues a full blown debate because of this, shocked about how eager Kazunari and Sakyo are to voice their opinions. They’re romantics at heart, he concludes just before the two of them take their leave. The former has another mixer to attend, while the latter had work to finish up.

Their absence reminds Banri of the homework he has left in the dust all this time, and he figures it’s about time he was to dismiss himself too. “Well-”

“So- ah, sorry to interrupt! Go ahead!” although they speak up in unison, Muku is quick to yield. 

“Nah, it’s fine. You go first,” Banri insists, knowing Muku wouldn't even try to bring up what he was going to say if he were to excuse himself before then.

Graciously, Muku smiles at him, before proceeding to reach into his pocket. “I wanted to give you something!” He fishes out a keychain with an angry eyed orange cat dangling from the strap. “It was part of the pre-order bonus from the manga, I found it in the packaging!”

He extends his hand for Banri to take it, though he’s taken aback by the gift. “You sure ya wanna give me somethin’ so limited edition?”

“Mhm! I wanted you to have Kino, since I associate him with you! I’m also really grateful you were so willing to do all this for me too!”

“S’no biggie, if anything I’m glad you roped me into this. I had fun, y’know?” Banri finally reaches out for the item, grinning once he feels the rubber material on his palms. It would make a cool accessory, and he was already thinking about where to hang it on. “Tell ya what, why dontcha give me some more recs, and I’ll check ‘em out once I’m done with homework. He slings the strap over a finger, spinning it around loosely before clutching the cat in his palms again. “I’ll even show ya where I end up puttin’ this Kino keychain.”

Muku nods his head fast in response, eyes gleaming with determination. “Of course! I’ll get back to you with the best shoujo manga ever!”

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” Banri chuckles, getting up from his seat at last.

Perhaps the Shoujo Manga Appreciation Club just scored themselves a new member.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have to think of more ideas, but I look forward to adding onto this piece! in the meantime, I hope it was an enjoyable read that stayed true to the characters personalities.
> 
> Fruit Salad is a parody on Fruits Basket, and the names are derived from the characters (Tori = Tohru / Yuji = Yuki / Kino = Kyo / Shigure = Shigeru / Hakuri = Hatori / Amase = Ayame / Haruhiko = Hatsuharu)!
> 
> let me know if you have any thoughts, though I suppose I should mention that I don't really proofread! any mistakes (especially related to grammar and spelling and the like) are on me, hehe.  
> thank you for reading! take care and stay safe ♡


End file.
